Sex
Sex & Candy '''is the 6th episode of Season 6 of The End of My Soul. It premiered on October 11th, 2019 and was the first episode since 2018 to be aired since the year-long hiatus that started through 2016-2017 but briefly ended in 2018 but the hiatus would later come back in 2019 due to creative differences with the episodes. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Jacob Carter *Major General George Hammond *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X *Cigarette Smoking Man *Colonel Jack O'Neill *Walter Skinner *Harry Maybourne *GWizard777 (credit only) *Mr. Krabs *Squidward (credit only) *Karen Plankton Plot '''Last time on TEOMS.... The Cigarette Smoking Man told Karen Plankton and Walter Skinner to bring back the vampire gang squad. CSM: There's going to be a price to pay, Karen & Walter we are going to bring back the vampire gang. Karen: Excellent! Walter: Now how are we gonna do that? CSM: We have a new leader in the gang, Jacob Carter. Jacob: Let's take down the SGC bastards. And now the conclusion... At the SGC, Hammond informed Chanel and the others about a supposed attack against them. Hammond: We have to stop those freaking bastards, they are no good to us. Daniel: Sir, if i may ask? What are we gonna do with GWizard777 and how in the world is Jacob alive? Chanel: Apparently Karen and Walter must have injected him with vampire blood. Daniel: That's possible, yeah. So the SGC folks manage a mission plan on defeating the two outside. Meanwhile... Jacob, Karen and Walter were awaiting a call back from the Cigarette Smoking Man at the crossroads. CSM: Guys, I will be sending you a text message very short we are going to destroy the SGC. Karen: Hell yeah, baby! Jacob: Those bastards don't mean a damn thing to me. Then suddenly, the stargate opened up and it was Chanel, Daniel and Timmy and they started firing upon the vampire gang. Chanel: We're coming for ya idiots. More firing occured, when Mulder showed up and shoot and killed Walter Skinner when his body exploded. Karen: OH GOD NO! YOU CAN'T STOP US MULDER! *proceeds to shoot more bullets* Mulder: Guys we need to get the hell out of here right now! Daniel: Good idea, Chanel open up the star.... And for no apparent reason, Mr. X arrived and captured Chanel. Mulder: Damn you! Daniel: General, we are falling out! Hammond: Understood, return at once! They proceeded to head back to the stargate, while Mr. X tied up Chanel with lots of questions to ask her. 3 HOURS LATER.... O'Neill, Harry Maybourne and Mr. Krabs arrived to see the CSM and Karen when he was in the procees of injecting Kyreck's dna into a computer system. CSM: In a matter of hours, Kyreck will be back with us very soon. Karen: Great because Walter is dead by that evil-scummy bitch Mulder. O'Neill: Not to worry now Karen, I am going to kill him for once and for all. Mr. Krabs: I'll join with you O'Neill. Maybourne: And so will i. ''To be continued.... '' Category:SethStewart90 Category:Episodes Category:The End of My Soul Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019